


Alternative Medications.

by imagination_tier



Series: Bendy Draws Studios. [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: D&D Shenanigans, Like, Welcome to the Party, i'm still procrastinating garbage, magical girls/boys, so many AU, sooo many - Freeform, tags will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagination_tier/pseuds/imagination_tier
Summary: There are many ways a story can go, good or bad, long or short, funny or tragic.Let me tell you of these other stories.. . .A fic focused on the many alternative universes and universe alternates I have for my story.





	1. UA: Forgiveness earned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that, there's a naming pattern to my works :V.  
> As a quick refresher, AU are alternative universes (in a completely different world) and UA are universe alternates (in a diverging timeline).

In most worlds, when having to choose to listen to his curiosity instead of his common sense Bendy will always pick the first.

Not in this world though. He was unable to do such horrible things to his creations to satisfy his curiosity. So when Boris Wolfric finally finds the nerve to approach his oldest friend again, he'll first have to earn the respect of three toons that aren't willing to just let him walk back into Bendy's life.

. . .

"It's been ten years, almost eleven. What brings you here?" Alice asked, idly twirling a pen between her fingers. Boris felt like running, but firmly ignored it. He was here to see if things could change.

"Honestly Alice? I've been trying to visit for three years now. Every time I've tried to come, I'd keep making excuses to run away." He reached up and pulled at his hair. " I don't expect to work here again, or even an apology. I just need to know if Bendy's willing to start over. I need to know for sure if I can salvage what's left of our friendship, instead of wondering about what-ifs or could-haves." Soft laughter came from Alice as her smile turned into a full grin.

"Why don't you try asking him for yourself ?" Boris's eyes widened before he jumped of his seat and spun around. He immediately saw his oldest friend Benjamin Damian, frozen in the doorway.

"B-boris? Did, did you mean that? You actually want to start over?"

"Of course I do. Bendy, you've been my best friend since we were kids. If there's any way to start over, I'd gladly take it." Boris smiled and held his arms open. Bendy laughed, tears streaming down his face, and flung himself into the embrace.

Alice smiled at the display. It was nice to finally have her boys back.

. . .

Boris was unsure what exactly Bendy and Alice were going to show him, but he had a feeling he was going to have to pick his jaw of the floor. They were in the basement when Alice pulled out a key while Bendy started to move some boxes out of the way, exposing a hidden door. He grinned at Boris when Alice started to open it.

"Alright, here we are! Trust me, you're going to love this." 

With his usual dramatics he swung the door open before calling into the now revealed hallway.

"Guys, get over here! There's someone here that I've been dying to introduce you to." The sound of running feet closing in suddenly slowed and three small figures rounded the corner. Even though he was prepared for something big, seeing what exactly was waiting for him still made his jaw drop.

It was Angel Joey, Susie Devil Darling, and Henry the Cat. The studio's (and Bendy's) pride and joy, characters he'd worked on for years. Living and breathing right in front of him.

The trio blinked up at him, brows furrowed slightly. It was Susie that spoke first.

 **"Boris Wolfric?"** At her words the other two's eyes widened comically.

"Uh, yes. I take it you've heard of me?"

**"Of course we have. Your Bendy's closest and oldest friend, he talks about you a lot."**

"He does? I was certain he wanted nothing to do with me after what happened..." Joey snorted at that.

 **"Well than you don't remember him as well as you should. There wasn't a day were he didn't bring you up. In fact, just last night he-!!"** Joey's words were abruptly cut off as Bendy covered his mouth, chuckling nervously.

"Ain't he a charmer?! We've got a ton of stuff to catch up on though, so let's leave the toons be for today, good? Great! Let's go!" and what that Bendy immediately dragged Boris out of the hallway as fast as he could manage.

Joey sighed softly. That was the most animated he'd  _ever_ seen Bendy. He pivoted on his heels to face Henry, who was still chuckling softly in the direction that Bendy had sped off.

 **Do we still have some leftover tar?** " The cat blinked and stroked his chin, tail swaying softly as he went deep in thought.

 **"No, we used the last of it about, three days ago? We still have some leftover feathers though."** The tiny toon sighed but nodded in satisfaction anyway.

 **"I guess that'll have to do. Susie, go raid the kitchen and see if there's any honey."** The she-devil gave him a mock salute before running off. Alice only slightly raised her brow.

"Your going to prank Boris?" Joey turned to look at her, nonchalantly scratching his head a bit.

 **"Of course we are. I get that he's been a pretty big figure in Bendy's life, one that none of us can replace,"** most people wouldn't hear the bitterness in those words, but Alice prided herself on noticing it instantly **"but that doesn't change the fact that he _really hurt_ Bendy. A little payback is expected. No one gets away with treating our Creator like trash, not even his best friend."**

Alice simply stared at them before shrugging. "Well who am I to say what you should do? As long as you don't permanently main him or something of the like, have fun. Give him hell for me will you?"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm so, so sorry this took so long. The procrastination bug bit me hard and whenever I tried to work on this I just ended up staring at the page for an hour before just giving up.  
> But hey, school's over for the year! So here's to hoping I can get back into a good writing rhythm.


	2. AU: Don't split the party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The D&D style misadventures of three player characters, three companion NPC, and their omnipotent God known as DM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I forget again, I'm probably going to continue older chapters as inspiration strikes. I've already got plans for the next installment of Forgiveness earned.

It's a beautiful day in the world of Armouria. A wonderfully calm one too. The birds twitter merrily in the canopy, and in the distance you can see the great bustling city of Avemar. You've always wanted to see the trading hub of the country.

It's just a shame that it's under such unfortunate circumstances.

You're jerked about in the steel contraption you've been trapped in for who knows how long. The three of you have only now managed to shake of the effects of powerful tranquilizer you were struck with. If I where a betting person, I'd say that you three are about to make this bounty hunter a very pretty penny.

You always knew the day would come. No matter what you'd inevitably get caught. Unless you can think your way out of the clutches of the bounty hunter that has trapped you, the only thing in your future is a date with a guillotine.

So, what do you do?

Boris groaned as he fully awakened, the smooth cadence of the DM still lingering in his ears. He shook his head and stared at wherever the cart was headed. Sure enough, he could see the tallest buildings of Avemar poking out above the canopy of the dense woods. The burning sensation lingering over his heart confirmed that Susie was still with him. He sighed in relief, he wouldn't know what to do with himself if he was permanently separated from his oldest friend.

He turned to see what exactly he was working with. As expected there were two other people trapped inside with him, and he only had his clothes and his dagger. There was a trunk where the driver was seated, locked up tightly. He was pretty certain that's were all of his things had disappeared to. Boris then turned to see who his companions for this little shindig were.

The first was a tiefling, bound and gagged tightly. He was pointedly glaring at the head of the person driving the cart, but cocked his head when he noticed that one of the others was awake.

The second looked like a woman, albeit an immensely beautiful one. But his senses were sharper and more in tune with the otherworldly than that of a human, and his senses were telling him that he was in the presence of an aasimar. Since she was still knocked out, he could only assume she was hit harder than him and the tiefling.

'Alrighty then, rolling spot check.' He easily ignore the strange die with its stranger symbols hovering in the corner of his eyes and waited to see what would happen.

Nicely done. You notice that your cellmates have companions of their own, the aasimar what looks like a child but definitely isn't, and the tiefling a familiar shaped as a cat. You're also aware that the tiefling is attempting to discreetly catch your attention.

'Huh. Let's see what he wants.' Making sure not to let the driver notice, he carefully leaned closer to the tiefling. He responded with a delighted face beneath his gag and managed to gesture to Boris's dagger.

Boris wasn't really sure if he wanted to cut him loose. Considering how tightly he was bound, what were the chances that he wasn't some deranged murderer!?

But, he knew how tieflings were seen by the land. He was probably arrested for simply being born.

Mind made up, he snatched his dagger and started his rolls.

Well aren't you on fire this fine day? You barely managed it, but you easily cut through the ropes and the driver's completely clueless. Looks like your companions going to do something.

The tiefling glared at the driver before smirking. "Charm person." Immediately the swell of magic rose and the driver jerked, turning to look at them. The die at his head twisted before flashing a deep angry red. Boris winced, that was undoubtedly a critical failure. And sure enough, he jerked and looked at the tiefling, a placid smile on his face.

"Oh deary me, I'm sorry for the bumpy ride. Can I do something to make it up to you?" The tiefling's smirk somehow widened as he reached out to pat the driver on his back.

"Oh the seats have just been awful! I don't suppose you'd be willing to let your good pal Bendy drive up front with you? Just for a little bit, promise!" The charmed man grinned and stopped the cart, hopping off with the keys in his hands. The now named Bendy leaned closer to him and whispered "as soon as he opens the door, jump him." before turning to grin at the man.

He hadn't even put the key in the lock for a second and Boris immediately struck out with his quarter staff.

Nice hit! He's out for the count. 

Bendy let out a deep sigh. "That was just too close wasn't it Henry?" The familiar that had moved to perch on his shoulder grinned and nuzzled his head.

"Definitely. Let's not do that again boss."

"Thanks for the assist big guy! They knew I'd try that, so they made extra sure I could cast my spells. That or they're a superstitious bunch that thought I could mess with people head just by talking to them through my infernal heritage." It was that moment Susie decided she was done sitting around and burst from his skin in a cloud of dark clouds. She stretched out, her wings actually coming out from under her skin, and blinked at the dumfounded duo. The woman jerked, but didn't really wake up.

"Thank you for helping my human out. I try not to interfere unless needed as my presence tends to make things look worse for my Boris." and with that Susie hopped out through the open door, not even bothering with taking the keys along. Humming to herself she started to pick the locks on the trunk, tail waiving happily behind her.

 Henry cocked his head at the still groggy aasimar and her tiny companion, who had finally woken up and was start to shake the woman.

"Boss, we can't just leave them. You know what they'll do to the two of them." Bendy glared a bit.

"Henry, those two are an aasimar cleric and a literal angel. They'll probably kill me the minute they wake up. No thank you."

"That would be very hypocritical of me, seeing as I learned everything I know from a tiefling." The small group turned to look at the woman who was finally starting to get up. The angel spoke chiming, oddly echoing words that the woman returned.

Bendy still looked suspicious, but there was a glimmer of trust in his eyes. "Well, seeing as you're not going to murder me first chance you get, how about I get your stuff for you?" She looked him over before nodding once.

"I'd appreciate it. I am Alice, and this is Joey. Well not really, but I doubt any of you can speak celestial."

The next few minutes were filled with them getting their belongings from the trunk, passing things along. Finally, they had everything.

"So," Boris started after checking his instruments for a final time "what now?" Alice shrugged.

"Well, I don't really know. I've never been to this side of Armouria, so I wouldn't know my way around. Are any of you locals? I wouldn't know who to avoid."

"Not me. I used to travel with my "master", but I wasn't really allowed out much. That asshole's the reason I even have a bounty." Bendy said as he skimmed through a very, very old spellbook.

Boris shook his head as well. " I was raised in the woods with family and we weren't big on visitors. I'm not really familiar with civilization."

Alice hummed to herself as she let her eyes wander over everyone. "Well, would you be willing to stick around? It would be nice to have someone to watch your back while evading the law."

Bendy slammed his spellbook shut and looked at Henry, who nodded once.

"Well I guess I'm in then. How about you big guy, want in on this little party?" Boris considered his options. They sounded like decent people, and it would be nice to have someone to watch his back while out in the wilderness. But his lycanthropy made him immensely dangerous to others, no matter how well he was handling it for the time being. Not knowing what to do, he turned to Susie. Her only response was to smile up at him.

"Sure. I'll come with you guys." 

How exiting! A party has formed, united in their quest to evade capture and an unjust execution. Whatever will they encounter as they try to avoid their pursuers?

As one they slightly flinched. They had the DM's attention, which would undoubtedly bring with it all sorts of crazy shenanigans.

But then again, this looked like a group they would be willing to get into crazy shenanigans with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really quick rundown of classes, races, and a bit of backstory. I'm taking my cues from D&D 5e. That said, the game is immensely confusing to me, so please be kind when I'm royally fucking something up.
> 
> Boris: a human bard who doubles as the group's diplomat. He's hiding the fact that he's a werewolf since they get hunted down indiscriminately in Armouria. He accidentally helped Susie out of a contract and she was so grateful she pledged herself to him then and there.
> 
> Bendy: a tiefling wizard who's familiar is the powerful cat Henry. After he got sick of life as a pretty performing songbird, he ran of with his old master's many books of spells and has been on the run since. He's never hid his heritage, but wishes people saw him instead of it.
> 
> Alice: an aasimar cleric on the run from her church after being deemed a heretic. In actually she found out they were capturing and treating angels as cattle. In the city wide fire she caused, one of the angels she freed, Joey, requested to join and protect her on her journey.  
> . . .  
> The characters are not self aware, so the various rules and rolls required to do things are considered just how things work. They're encouraged not to try to decipher it.


	3. AU: Awaken Artsy Defenders! Go and Create!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A new chapter starts! Awakening of the Wolf!"
> 
> Boris never knew that gift shopping could get out of hand so damn quickly. The talking cat is honestly the most tame thing.

**_In another world, so close yet so far from yours, there was a world of unrestrained Creativity inhabited by creatures known as toons._ **

**_They lived peacefully in their black and white world, dabbling in as many of the Arts they so loved. Painting, singing, dancing and so many more. Their lives were happy and joyous._ **

**_But all this changed when a cruel creature known only as Abyss attacked, sowing destruction far and wide with the help of his diabolical construct known as the Ink Machine._ **

**_It was slaughter unheard of to the toons. Those that didn't perish were twisted and contorted into mad beings of ink, only living to serve their dark master._ **

**_The entire world was razed to the ground, covered in ink and burns alike. There looked to be no hope for salvation for the few toons that had yet to perish._ **

**_But there was a glimmer of Hope. The old and ancient tale of how the first toons we're created spoke of them: the three legendary defenders of the Arts._**

**_Music_ **

**_Song_ **

**_Dance_ **

**_By their combined Creativity a new race was born, filled with an insatiable desire to create down till their very core. But soon after their creations came to be they left to return to their own world._ **

**_Even now, the Abyss pushes forward, assisted by his diabolical Machine. If not stopped, both this world and yours will be torn asunder till only the ink stained ground is left._ **

**_The time has come, the Abyss can't be allowed to spread!_ **

**_Awaken, Creators! It is time for you to stand against the forces that threaten to destroy the Arts and Creativity itself once more._ **

 

In three different locations of a small, nondescript town, three teenagers suddenly lurched up in their beds. Their hearts raced as they tried to process the strange dream already fading from their memories.

It almost felt, real...

 . . .

Boris Wolfric yawned widely as his green eyes bleerily watched the road in front of him, still feeling immensely sleepy. He had no idea what was up with that strange dream, but he hadn't slept a wink since.

"I really need to cut back on the late night movie binges, _especially_  if Bendy recommended it. Should've just waited for the weekend." School hadn't even started for a week and already Boris was feeling drained by it. But then again, being a student of the prestigious Meatly Academy for Higher Arts didn't exactly let him just coast by with his schoolwork. Talented he may be in a variety of instruments, he needed good grades if he wanted to stay in the music program.

Just behind him, a shadow loomed over him. The poor redhead didn't realize that his fate was sealed.

Lighting fast, Boris spun on his heel and grabbed the person jumping at him from the tree above mid air.

"Good morning Bendy," he said with a rather exasperated but fond tone. The small Asian only grinned widely at him, black eyes sparkling with untold mischief.

"Hey there ol' buddy ol' pall!" Bendy chirped brightly. The two of them have been friends for years now, since they were in kindergarten at least. Most would find Benjamin's bullshit, tedious to say the least, but boris had always been fond of the troublemaker.

"And, what did you think of Ultimate Defense Squad: Beware the Beast? I honestly think that it holds up really well! It definitely an improvement over Arise Calypso," Bendy said with barely hidden annoyance at having to say the _foul name_ out loud. He never did forgive his beloved show for that particular flop.

Boris chuckled at his best friend's annoyance as he put him on the ground. "It was something all right. I probably should've held off watching it till at least Friday though."

"Pfft, sleep is for the weak Boris! I'll have you know that I once watched the entirety of Ultimate Defense Squad in one week." He sounded immensely proud of that fact considering what happened in the aftermath.

"Wasn't that the one week you were so sleep deprived that you straight up broke down crying because your never going to get Kimiko the perfect chocolate donut?" Bendy nearly tripped over his feet, obviously having forgotten about _that_  immensely embarrassing event.

"Don't just bring those things up! I could've twisted my ankle dammit, and then the lead dancer not making it to practice would be your fault. Can you live with that on your conscious?" Boris rolled his eyes.

"Oh no," Boris deadpanned. "However could I live with myself after such a catastrophe? Oh woe is me." Bendy's eye twitched before he lunged at his friend.

Boris only planted his hand on the shorter male's head, both stopping him and ruffling his unruly black hair.

"Hey! Stop that and face me like a man you coward."

"Only a fool rushes into traps shortstack." Bendy's flailing increased tenfold as his face went bright red in his anger and embarrassment.

"Why I oughta-!"

"Boys~." A musical voice cut in. The pair stopped their bickering and turned to face a pretty brunette. With fair skin and stunning clear blue eyes she was definitely a beauty, which was enhanced by the beauty mark beneath her right eye. 

"Hi Alice," The both of them said happily, the entire previous conversation forgotten.

"How have my favorite troublemaker and his leash been doing while I was out of town?" The Saint family was well known in the musical world and traveled often. The only reason they'd managed to stay friends with Alice was because the Academy was the most prestigious in the country. 

"You know, if you keep talking like that people might think you're bullying us," Boris said.

Alice only pouted at the both of them. "You mean I'm not? Oh dear, my ability to strike fear into the hearts of the population is waning. I have to actually try and be mean."

Bendy actually laughed out loud at that. " Just quit it Ali, you're the biggest softy this side of the school. You looooove us~." Alice gasped in mock offense.

"How dare you insinuate such a thing!"

"Ok you two, cut it out. We're going to be late if we don't hurry up, and we have miss Tier's class first thing today!" Both Alice and Bendy froze at that. Miss Tier was many things, and unfeeling towards her students plights as to why they were late to her seven am class was one of them.

Bendy immediately started running as fast as he could, yelling a quick "Race ya!" to his friends. The trio all sprinted as they tried to get to class as fast as they could, laughing all the way.

Not too far from were they'd just been standing, three small blurs ran as fast as they could.

. . .

"No, no, god no why is this even on sale!?"

Boris was wandering around the nearby market. It was his free period and he had been meaning to get Alice a welcome back home present. She liked it when he and Bendy got her something from these kind of places, preferring the charm of odd knickknacks to the expensive but impersonal gifts most of her family got her.

He was hoping to get her a new jewelry box to go with the set of beaded jewelry Bendy had gotten her. Apparently he'd done the smart thing for a change and got Alice's gift a week before she got back.

"Hey there Wolfy." Boris stopped inspecting an beautifully carved wooden box and turned to look at who was calling. The flower shop's owner waved at him from in front of his stall, smiling widely. Boris returned the smile easily.

"Hey Mr Bloomberg, need a hand?" The jolly old man only laughed at that.

"I'm not that old yet Boris. So I heard little miss Saint is back in town? Are you getting her a gift? I'll be honest, I expected Bendy do be doing last minute shopping."

"Well you know how it is. Do you have anything interesting?" Mr Bloomberg might sell flowers and herbs, but he was well known for being the go to man if you were looking for random but cool objects.

"Well let me see, I've got-"

A sharp, ear-piercing yowl suddenly rang trough the empty market, causing everyone present to flinch at the painful sound. Boris immediately turned around to try and find the source. Had one of the dogs attacked a stray or something?

"Good lord, sounded like something just got murdered," Mr Bloomberg said softly.

A black and white blur danced just on the edge of his peripheral vision, but it was enough for Boris to track the animal's movement. He immediately gave chase, hoping to get to it before it got even more injured.

"I'll be right back Mr Bloomberg, I just got to catch that animal really quick!"

"Be careful now, it might attack you!" He yelled after the rapidly disappearing teenager.

. . .

The few people in the market continued with their day, confident that Boris would be able to handle the injured animal by himself. One of these people was a painter, busily setting up shop on her usual corner.

Strangely unseen and ignored by everyone, a strange creature that looked like  dripping black humanoid stood in front of her.

**_"Now, what passion lies in your heart?"_ **

_I want to paint a picture that speaks louder than words. To be able to truly capture the full beauty of our world with nothing but a paintbrush and my colors._

The creature managed to grin maliciously despite its unstable form.

**_"Aah, it's usable. Excellent, I thought that I'd have to really look to find one."_ **

With a flick of its wrist a pale blue light orb flew out of her chest, glowing brightly as it flew around in a panic. Though it tried to evade capture, the inky being grabbed hold of it tightly, squeezing it hard. The painter, who had gone about her business as if not capable of seeing what was happening, gasped loudly before hissing in pain. The pain intensified as he squeezed even harder, causing her to double over onto her table.

_**"Now, abandoned this fool's dream, and fall into the abyss!"** _

. . .

Boris peered into the alley he'd seen the injured animal slip into It was one of the dead ends.

"C'mon, I'm not going to hurt you," he called out softly. Something rustled behind one of the trash cans. Boris bent down to look behind it and found what looked like a grayscale calico in overalls with a bleeding foot. It was staring up at him with vibrant green eyes that screamed that the cat was terrified out if its mind.

"Oh you poor thing. Here, let me help you." As careful as he could Boris picked up the cat and cradled it close to his chest, already starting to inspect the wound.

Strange. Why on earth was its blood black?

"I don't need your help, if anything you're going to need mine!" Boris's head jerked back as he tried to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!"

"Down here genuis," a sarcastic voice said below him.

Slowly, Boris tilted his head to look downward. The cat was giving him an unnerving stare.

"Wait, you can hear me?" Before Boris got a chance to panic the cat lifted its paw and placed it on his lips.

"Can you not scream? I'd rather avoid someone else finding out about me." All Boris managed was a weak nod. Pleased, the cat retrieved its paw.

"Good, now-" whatever the cat was going to say was lost in the terrifying screaming that suddenly filled the air.

"What? That came from the market!" Boris immediately ran as fast as he could. The cat shrieked in fear and annoyance, digging its claws in Boris's arms as it held on for dear life.

"Hey! Watch the jostling around dammit, I'm injured!"

. . .

The redhead's eyes widened as the normally bright and vibrant colors of the market gave way to shades of black and white. The various shopkeepers looked to be in a daze as they stared blanky ahead of them. The screaming was coming from only one person though, the painter lady that always set up shop and painted whatever and whoever caught her attention that day.

She was trashing around on her usual table, a definitely unhealthy paleness to her tan skin. A weird drippy creature hovering over her, speaking in a voice that might have been gentle.

 _**"Good, just let go of your stupid, pathetic dream. You're never going to catch up to your idols, you'll be lucky if you can even sell one of your God awful paintings. Just give up, it'll be so much nicer when you don't have this impossible dream tainting your life,"**  _The strange being crooned almost sweetly.

What looked like a gigantic paint bucket with angry eyebrows painted on or something was wreaking havoc, smashing things left and right while its grayscale paint ate away at any building it touched like acid.

What, what in the world was going on??

_**"What? How are you still moving, I'm certain my aura is sufficient to suppress your kind."** _

"What are you doing! Why aren't they moving?!"

"It's his aura," the cat in his arms said. "It's capable of putting your human souls in a daze of some sort. It's how they can do things undisturbed."

"Who's "they"!?! Are there more of these things?" Boris asked. The strange creature tilted its head, only paying attention to the cat he was holding.

_**"Oh, a survivor. It must be able to shield you from my aura, how interesting. Ah well, it doesn't matter. Abeast, kill the child."** _

The hulking paint bucket complied and started to wail on Boris, alternating between swinging it's fists at him and spitting acid.

"Gaagh!" Boris yelled as a splash of acid nearly got him. It managed to dissolve the tree that was behind him shockingly fast.

"Do you want to help your town?"

"W-what?" Boris asked the cat he was still holding.

"I said, do you want to help your town?" Boris stopped dodging the paint splatters long enough to nod.

"Yes I do!" The cat smirked mischievously at him.

"Then I might have something I can do. Now, repeat after me; I call upon you, Create!" Boris might have questioned that, but between the adrenaline pumping through his veins and the fear for the town people he simply complied, almost acting on instincts.

"I call upon you, Create!" Boris roared.

The calico turned into a bright orb of pulsing gray and made a beeline for Boris, melting into his chest. Boris gasped as the pulsing ball of light disappeared underneath his skin

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" he practically shrieked. Suddenly a bright light burst from beneath Boris's feet. The ink being finally turned to look at him, its hollow "eyes" widening in fear.

 **"No. No, it can't be!! That's impossible dammit!!"** it spat out.

"I won't let you hurt any of the town's people! You'll have to go through me first!" Boris curled his left hand into a fist and pounded it against his chest. The light intensified tenfold.

"Awaken, Howling Wolf!"

**Boris stood in the center of a spotlight, the only light in the dark cavern he found himself in. Despite himself he felt at ease, his posture loose.**

**The smokey form of a large gray cat suddenly appeared of him, grinning widely.**

**Smirking himself, Boris made a come hither motion towards the large feline, which obliged by sprinting at him at high speeds.**

**The creature crashes into him but keeps going, taking all color on Boris with it. Boris was left in grayscale, with solid black hair and paper white skin. His uniform had been replaced with a black shirt and light yellow shorts. The smokey creature stayed though, and began to almost violently lash at Boris, its smoke whipping around its form.**

**Boris remained calm as he nearly howled in utter glee, bouncing around the cavern and letting the smoke monster chase after him. It finally caught him and immediately burst into just smoke, spinning around Boris's form.**

**The smoke managed to tightly wrap around his waist and a pair of light yellow overalls formed over his body starting at the shorts. A slightly oversized long sleeved turtleneck materialized next and a pair of crisp white gloves with small claws on the fingertips followed immediately after. The smoke at his legs formed into pair of sturdy black boots styled to look a bit like paws.**

**With a flick a pair of wolf ears stood up at the top of his head and a large bushy tails sprouted from his backside, eagerly wagging to and fro.**

**"Boris's eyes closed and almost instantly flew opened, revealing the inky black piecut circles that stood were his original green eyes were. Finally, black circles swirled into being on his cheeks.**

**"The wild energy of Creativity, running loose through one's veins!"**

Wolf struck a confident pose, hands positioned as if he was going to attack. He grinned widely, revealing the sharp teeth he now sported.

"Art through Music, Creator Wolf!"

Boris blinked as he suddenly got control of his body back. What, what was happening?!?

_"No time, we need to act quickly if we want to save that girl!"_

"Wait what!? Seriously, explain what the hell's happening why don't you!?!"

_"That's going to have to wait dammit! We have bigger problems now, I swear I'll fill you in. But know that painter needs you!"_

 Boris, now Wolf, nodded. The cat was right.

The paint bucket was suddenly right in front of him, already striking. Wolf immediately jumped to dodge, rising to above even the tallest building in town. Boris yelped when he realized where exactly he'd jumped to. How high up was he right now?!? He yelled out loud while he started to plummet back to the ground, falling fast.

"Gaagh! What the, what do I do!?!"

 _"Calm down!"_ the cat's voice rang through his head _"You_ _need to correct your fall or you'll crash. Just listen to your instincts, you can do this!"_

 While still panicking, Wolf followed the voice's instructions and tried to correct his free fall. He was surprised when he easily flipped through the air and landed incredibly gracefully on his toes, barely making a sound.

 _"See? I knew you could do it! Now it's time to hit_ _back_ _!"_

Wolf glared at the giant bucket. It was looking around rather confused, obvious not knowing where he'd disappeared to. Whatever that thing was, it was a danger to the town and its people (and the two people he had that were as close as family to him). If he had a way to destroy it, he'd take it.

With a battle cry Wolf lunged at it and delivered a brutal roundhouse kick to the thing's face. With minimal effort he landed in a handstand and pivoted sharply, immediately pushing off to kick it again, this time hitting is in the side with both feet.

The beast shrieked as it lost its balance, tumbling onto the ground. Impulsively, Wolf grabbed onto its arm and heaved with all his might (which was quite frankly a lot), swinging it around twice before letting it fly into the wall of a nearby building.

Wolf followed after, delivering a flurry of blows and kicks at the downed monster. The inky being was actually looking panicked now.

_**"Impossible! You're supposed to be long dead Wolf!"** _

"I don't care what you think is impossible," Wolf said as he smashed his fists into the beasts lid hard enough to seriously dent it "I won't lie down and let you hurt anyone!"

 _"This_ _fight is as good as done, great job Wolf!" the cat said happily "But, the Abeast still has the painter's Soul Dream powering itself."_ the cat's voice was dead serious. Wolf could almost feel it pace around his mind before it finally came to a decision.

 _"You'll_ _need to do something special if you want to restore the painter's dream to its original state. I can still erase your memories now, but there's no going back from this. You'll never be able to get out after this."_

Wolf was honestly unsure if he wanted to permanently get involved with whatever this whole weird situation even was.  He still wasn't aware of even the smallest details. But he wasn't willing to let other suffer simply because he wasn't willing to get involved and try.

"What can I do to help? I'm willing to try whatever's on your mind." He felt the cat grin on his mind.

_"Good. Now, say Primal Howl!"_

Acting on Henry's words and strange muscle memory, Wolf raised his hands in front of him as if preparing to strike out.

Primal Howl!" he roared, and a gigantic wave of energy that took on the shape of a wolf burst from his mouth. It crashed into the large paint bucket at pierced it through, not letting up till it's inky body burst and only a glowing orb remained. The orb quickly flew back to the painter that was still slumped on her table, who started to come to. The colors of the surroundings came back bit by bit till it was normal again.

The ink being glared harshly. "You may have found one of your precious Creators, but this battle is far from over. You will fall, and Lord Abyss will destroy both this world and what's left of yours". With that it dove towards the last bit of colorless space and opened a dripping, pitch black portal. As soon as it dropped in it was as if nothing had happened.

Well, except for the fact that Boris was still Wolf.

 _"Quickly, get out of the open before they realize you're there!"_  

. . .

The painter suddenly jumped up, wildly shaking her head in confusion.

"Huh? Did I, fall asleep? That's the last time I stay up till three in the morning because inspiration struck," she muttered softly as she picked up her scattered tools. The only other people around were the other shop keeps such as herself.

'Weird, I could've sworn that I felt like my art was going nowhere. Must've been bottling it up again.'

For some strange reason, she wanted to draw a large magical wolf. Weird.

. . .

With a bright flash the transformation undid itself. Boris immediately sank to the floor, not really paying much attention till a bright orb burst from his chest. It turned back into an adorable cat, grinning widely as he landed on Boris's shoulder. Two strange creatures were grinning as well from the spot they were floating in. The pair looked almost like an angel and a devil, but small and grayscale.

Boris for his part in this strange interaction was immensely confused. Did he seriously punch a giant paint bucket in its metaphorical face?!?

"Boris Wolfric," the cat started proudly."we have searched far and wide for you. You, are a Creator, Creator Wolf! And it is your destiny to fight the forces of Abyss and save both our homes, your earth and our toon world!" it proudly finished with a flourish.

Boris blinked once. Twice.

"Wait what??" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I arise from the deepest depths of procrastinating hell. I need to learn to stop faffing about for this long before starting to write, I know that the Muse is a flighty bitch.


End file.
